gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Injustice Revengers: Gods and Soldiers
Summary Insjustice Revengers: Gods and Soldiers is a (fictional) crossover game where Marvel and DC Universes collide and two forces fight each other. Plot Superman and Captain America have mistakenly killed Lois Lane and Sharon Carter and destroyed New York and Metropolis. Some hours later,they find out that Green Goblin and The Joker worked together to drug them. And the heroes killed the villains in retribution. As the years pass by,Superman and Captain America decide to protect the Earth by their way. The heroes are divided in two forces. One is The Regime led by Superman and Captain America. And other is The Insurgency led by Batman and Iron Man. Five years later,the Insurgency finds an alternate universe where the psycho duo's plans failed and transports some of the heroes (Wonder Woman,Thor,Green Lantern,Jean Grey,Aquaman,Namor,Green Arrow and Hawkeye) in there to help them to defeat the regime. Iron Man,Batman,Green Goblin and The Joker were transported in there accidentally and got confronted by the regime soldiers. Iron Man used his propulsor beams to help the four escaping by different ways. In the alternate Gotham City,Aquaman and Namor decided to go to Atlantis to search the Atlantis Archives while Green Lantern went to Ferris Aircraft to find a power core to recharge his ring. Arriving in there,Green Lantern and Jean Grey find and defeat Regime Raven,Regime Scarlet Witch,Regime Cyborg and Regime Quicksilver besides subsequently freeing Insurgency Deathstroke and Insurgency Silver Sable. They return to Gotham where they face Regime Sinestro and Regime Red Skull besides their counteparts who became Yellow Lantern and Dark Phoenix. They escape with Wonder Woman,Thor,Green Arrow and Hawkeye under X-Spider's guidance where they subsequently meet Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Iron Man. Aquaman and Namor travel to Atlantis and find out about Superman and Captain America's collapse to tyranny and about the treaty which will allow them to rule Atlantis. They reject it and defeat Regime Flash,Regime Wolverine,Regime Shazam and Regime Iceman besides their counterparts before having been confronted by Insurgency Ares and Insurgency Loki. Acknowledging they've been weakened,both send the Atlanteans to join the Insurgents including the alternate Fantastic Four,X-Spider (the alternate Peter Parker) and the alternates Lex Luthor and Doctor Doom who never indulged in criminal activities and are in fact Captain America and Superman's best friends besides being secrets benefactors for the Insurgency. Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Iron Man explain about the secret weapons which have been guarded at Batcave. But the weapon requires eight heroes' DNA Samples and the alternate ones became necessary after Insurgency Hawkeye and Insurgency Green Arrow died,Thor exiled himself from Midgard and the other five joined the Regime. Playable Characters Heroes * Batman * Iron Man * Green Lantern * Jean Grey * Aquaman * Namor * Green Arrow * Hawkeye * Cyborg * Winter Soldier * Spider-Man * Nightwing * The Flash * Wolverine * Wonder Woman * Thor * Superman * Captain America * Hawkgirl * Storm * Raven * Scarlet Witch * Shazam * Iceman Villains * Deathstroke * Silver Sable * Bane * Juggernaut * Lex Luthor * Doctor Doom * The Joker * Green Goblin * Sinestro * Red Skull * Ares * Loki * Harley Quinn * Songbird * Solomon Grundy * Sandman * Killer Frost * Moonstone * Black Adam * Magneto * Catwoman * Black Cat * Doomsday * Venom Unlockable Characters * Doctor Octopus * Crossbones * Shocker * Electro * Enchantress * Madame HYDRA * Sabretooth * Gambit * Rogue * Mr.Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing * Falcon * Wonder Man * Hulk * Black Widow * Starfire * Red Robin * Superboy * Wonder Girl * Beast Boy * Kid Flash * Ravager * Captain Atom * Red Arrow * Batwoman * Gizmo * Firefly * Vandal Savage * Liveware * Poison Ivy * Talia Al Ghul * Mammoth DLC Characters * Martian Manhunter * Vision * Zatanna * Sister Grimm * Batgirl * Spider-Woman * Lobo * Deadpool * Zod * M.O.D.O.K. * Scorpion * Akuma Alternate Skins * Captain America (Bucky Barnes) * Yellow Lantern * Dark Phoenix * War Machine * Batman (Thomas Wayne) * Batman Beyond * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Spider-Man 2099 * X-Spider * Iron Spider * Red Hulk * Wolverine (Daken) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:Injustice Category:Marvel: Injustice